There are a multitude of situations in which it is necessary to be able to document the identity of an individual who produces visually observable material or actions indicating the thoughts or decisions of that individual. Examples of such situations involve an individual who (i) produces written text material, (ii) indicates choices on a touch sensitive screen, (iii) produces alphanumeric entries using a keyboard, (iv) produces artwork, (v) produces a musical work with written material.
In addition, there are multiple situations where the determination and documentation of a person who desires to receive computer information, or to have access to a computer memory is vital. The incidence of computer hacking is increasing, and major breaches of a variety of types of assumed-to-be-secure systems has occurred. The invention described herein addresses this need by providing a means of identifying a person requesting information with a high degree of certainty.
The systems which perform such identification may be entirely processor-based, or may rely on the combination of processor and human abilities. Such combinations are a subject of the current invention.
The use of such highly secure systems for the storage and retrieval of critical information in which the participants are reliably identified allows for a secure system of medical records. Such an encounter identification system may be utilized for legal, business, and other transactions.